


Swing Sets and Basketball Games

by Youraverageace



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Please be nice, The GHC is in 7th, Tj is in 8th grade, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youraverageace/pseuds/Youraverageace
Summary: Cyrus goes to the park after Jonah and Andi kiss to process, there he sees Tj who asks him a question that changes a lot.





	Swing Sets and Basketball Games

Cyrus didn't really know how he felt. He was currently at the park, swinging by himself thinking about everything that had happened. Jonah and Andi really kissed, right in front of him. 

He was upset, but not as upset as he thought he would be. He didn’t cry, but rather he felt numb. He knew he had no chance with Jonah, he really did, but it still stung a little to have watched them kiss with no regard to him or his feelings.

In retrospect Andi probably wasn’t thinking at the time, but it still hurt. In the midst of his feelings he heard someone get onto the swing next to him. He continued to stare of into the trees until he heard them speak.

“Hey muffin”

He knew that there was only one person who called him that, he looked over and saw exactly who he was expecting, swinging next to him, Tj. He didn’t reply, but gave a small smile to say hello.

“You okay?” He hear Tj ask with some concern in his voice, ceasing his swinging he replied.

“Yeah, just my stuff.” Tj nodded in understanding and continued to swing next to him in silence, remembering to swing low as to stay on par with Cyrus.

“So, I know Buffy isn’t playing, but it’s my first game back and I’d really like it if you came to the basketball game tomorrow, I’ve seen you cheer for Buffy, it’s kinda cute, um but you know, only come if you want to.”

Cyrus stopped his swinging. ‘He thinks my cheering is cute?’ was all he could thing about before forming a response.

“Yeah, I’ll be there definitely.” Tj smiled at his response. A smile that made Cyrus melt a little, but he brushed it off.

“Cool” Tj said trying not to blush at the thought of Cyrus cheering for him. Cyrus, wanting to change the subject asked a simple question.

“So I heard Jenna asked you to the 8th grade dance? Are you gonna go with her?” Tj scoffed in response.

“There’s no way I’m taking a girl to the 8th grade dance.” Cyrus froze completely, almost falling of the swing.

“W-what?”

Tj smiled in response, stopping his swinging as well. “Like it's not obvious, have you ever seen me with a girl?”

Cyrus blushed, not really knowing what to say. “Well no, but I figured that was just a personal choice.”

“Nope, not really a choice thing, mostly just a not liking girls thing.” Tj stopped himself for a second. “You’re okay with that, right?“ He finished nervously.

“I’d be kind of hypocritical if I wasn’t.” Cyrus laughed in response, smiling up at Tj.

“Oh, okay. Glad we’re on the same page.”

They continued to swing in a kind of awkward silence before Tj asked,

“Hey do you want to, maybe, wear my basketball hoodie to my next game?” Both of the boys visibly blushed at the question as Cyrus stuttered out a response.

“Isn’t that something that only people who are dating do?”

“Um, yeah?” They both sat in an awkward silence before Cyrus asked,

“Was that a weird way of asking me out?” Tj laughed at the response before turning to Cyrus and saying,

“Yeah kinda, if that’s okay with you.” Tj stared at Cyrus awaiting a response.

“yeah, yeah that’s okay with me.” Tj let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. 

“Cool, cool. I’ll bring it to school tomorrow.” Tj said before getting off the swing, looking down at Cyrus.

“Yeah, ok, cool, I’ll see you then.” Cyrus smiled and blushed looking down at the ground, then he suddenly felt a pair of lips touch his check, looking up he saw Tj smile at him before running off into the distance.

The next day had Cyrus full of nerves, worried about what was to happen. He didn't know if him and Tj were going public or if they were keeping it a secret. He figured he would just let him make the first move.

He walked straight to his locker as he did everyday, except today Tj was there waiting for him with something in him hands. When Cyrus arrived at his locker he smiled as Tj greeted him with a kiss to the forehead and a simple “Hey”

Cyrus looked up at him with a blush, taking the jacket out of Tj’s hands. “Hey, I can’t wait for the game tonight, I made signs and everything.”

Tj leaned against the lockers, laughing, “Did you really? I’m excited to see them.” 

Cyrus blushed harder at the comment, “Should I invite the others? Not to make it a group thing, but it is your first game back and I thought you might want the support?”

Tj chuckled “If you want to and they want to come, sure, but you’re all the support I need.” 

The bell rang, signaling that they needed to class, Tj planted a small kiss on Cyrus’s check before dashing off to class.

The rest of the day went by as usual, Cyrus did invite the rest of the gang to Tj’s basketball game, in which he got mixed answers. Andi and Jonah were completely down for going, Buffy on the other hand, was not. She got upset for Cyrus for even thinking about going, but when he pulled Tj’s jacket out of his backpack and gave her that look, she softened. Cyrus explained what happened at the swing set. Tj had previously apologized to Buffy, which she accepted, but she still couldn’t participate in the game.

Cyrus might have gone overboard, but to be fair, this was his boyfriend after all. The word boyfriend exhilarated him, as the whole gang walked in with poster board and a megaphone, except for Buffy who reluctantly took the megaphone but refused to have assign, which he understood.

They took their seats in the front row with Cyrus in the middle, wearing Tj’s jacket with the biggest sign. Not soon after they sat down the game began and the team came running out, the whole gang started yelling Tj’s name through the megaphones. Throughout the whole game they cheered for him, as loud as humanly possible, most likely annoying those around them.

As the game came to an end, it was tied up with only a few seconds left, suddenly Tj had the ball and he sent it flying into the basket, scoring the winning point. Everyone stands, cheering and the teams congratulated each other. After, everyone went to go see someone in the stands.

Suddenly, Cyrus is pulled down into a kiss in the middle of the chaos, he hears slight wolf whistles and screams from the people next to him, but all he can focus on is Tj, Tj who is kissing him, and he was kissing back. It was something he never imagined in his wildest dreams, but here he was.

Tj reluctantly pulls away to breath, touching his forehead to Cyrus’s staring into each others eyes, catching their breath, until the hear someone speak up.

“Let’s go to the spoon to celebrate!”


End file.
